


The Beginning and the End

by RissaYG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying Dean, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad Castiel, Sad Dean, Sad Ending, Season/Series 11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RissaYG/pseuds/RissaYG
Summary: When the battle with Amara cause Dean and Cas to share some deep emotions before it's too late.This happens at the end of season 11 and I just changed it up a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched season 11 and really wanted to write this because I love making sad things.  
> Some things in this are a little different then the actual episode but whatever.  
> Anywho, please enjoy!

The battle with Amara ended just as soon as it began. Crowley was who knows where, Sam was still trying to stay hopeful, Dean was completely hopeless, Rowena was caring for the now dying God, but at least Lucifer was gone and Castiel was back.

Now they all sit in the bunker and wait for the inevitable death of the earth. Sam was still trying to think of something, anything but had no luck. Dean takes a swig of beer and empties the bottle. He looks to Sam, “I’m going on a beer run, I might as well not be sober while going out.” 

Sam sighs and and frowns at Dean, “but Dean we can still save everyone if we try a little harder.” 

Dean looks at his little brother with a sad look on his face, “Sammy, just give up already, we can’t do anything.” 

God hears the conversation and buts in, “he’s right Sam, Amara’s too strong and I’m too weak.” Sam looks as if he was about to say something but decides against it.

Dean starts walking out of the kitchen, “I’ll be back in a little while”, He looks to Castiel, “c’mon Cas let’s go.” Cas nods and follows him out. They enter the Apollo and Dean starts the car. Silence fills the air as they drive. Dean becomes agitated by how quiet it is, “hey Cas, what happens to you after the sun blows up?”

Cas ponders on the thought for a moment, “well whatever happens Dean, I’ve made my peace.”

Dean nods, “so you’re just okay with that then?”

“Are you not? You seemed to accept it back at the base Dean.” Cas looks over at the hunter with sad eyes. 

Dean glances towards the angel then back to the road, “yea well, I kind of have to be, I have to stay strong for Sammy.” Cas nods and the car turns back to silence.

The car starts slowing down, “oh you’ve got to be kidding me, not today of all days.” Dean looks at the gas and sees the car is running on empty now.

Cas looks over, “what’s happening Dean?”

Dean punched the middle of the wheel and sits back then closes his eyes, “sorry Cas, we’re out of gas.” 

“I’m not angry so you don’t have to apologize, it’s alright.”

Dean steps out of the car and slams the door shut then starts to pace around. In confusion Cas steps out of the car after him and watches the frustrated male. Dean stops and looks at Cas, “no it’s not, it’s not okay Cas, it’s not.”

Cas was wondering why Dean was so upset over the gas, “Dean, the gas really isn’t a problem, and I promise that I’m not angry with you.” 

Dean leaned on the side on the car, “I know Cas, I know you’re not angry.” Cas moved over to lean beside Dean. His eyes look towards the beaming and breaking sun. All the people who don’t know that the world is ending, all the friends who have unsaid words, all the parents and kids who are in the middle of a fight… all the loved ones who haven’t said ‘I love you’. Dean crosses his arms and takes a deep breath, “so this is it then, no more me, no more Sam, no more God or Lucifer…” he looks over to the other man, “... No more you Cas.” 

Cas looks back at Dean, “it seems that’s what’s going to happen.” 

Dean looks down and a sad smile appears on his face, it’s all my fault, it’s my fault because I’m selfish and I only care about myself, I didn’t save Sammy all those times because I loved him, which I do, I saved him because without him I’d be alone and I don’t want to be alone Cas.”

“I know that’s a lie Dean, you love Sam more than anything, that’s why you’ve saved him time and time again. You say you’re scared of being alone, but you were never alone, you never faced anything alone, even when Sam wasn’t there, and you’re not alone now either.” Dean looks up slowly and faces towards Cas, “I’m here with you, right now Dean, I always have been.”

Dean takes a moment to just breath, “I don’t know what to do, everyone looks to me to find a solution, but I can’t do that this time. I don’t want to disappoint anyone, but Sammy is still trying so hard, I can’t help but to feel a little hope, but there is none I know an-” Cas suddenly reaches for Deans shoulders and pulls him into an embrace.

Dean goes still and lays his head on Cas’ shoulder, “Dean, it’s okay, you can rest now, there’s no need to continue on now. Just let it be.” Dean wraps his arms around Cas and squeezes tight. He nuzzles his head into Cas’ neck and Cas can feel cold, wet drops on his neck.

“I’m going to lose you Cas.” Dean’s voice comes out weak and broken. 

Cas takes Dean’s face into his hands and pulls Dean away from him, “I know Dean.”

Dean lifts his and up and hold onto Cas’ hand, his face wet with tears, “I love you Cas”.

Cas put his forehead to Deans, “I know.” He closes the distance and their lips connect. The kiss is sweet and innocent but filled with all the feelings of sorrow from them. The light becomes brighter and brighter slowly. Cas pulls Dean into his shoulder again and looks to the sun, “it’s going to be okay Dean, it’s going to be all okay.” A tear falls from the angels eye for the first time as he watches the large explosion in the sky. He holds onto the man and waits for the heat to reach the earth.

Dean holds onto Cas as tight as he can, not ever wanting to let go, trying to ignore everything else but what was right in front of him, “Cas I love you, I’m sorry.”

“I love you too Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it!


End file.
